Trends towards physical fitness awareness have led to an increase in the number of individuals exercising to keep physically fit. In order to stay in shape, exercise enthusiasts can generally perform exercises such as running or biking either outside on paths or trails, or can perform them inside on a machine. A machine allows an enthusiast to perform the exercise indoors with full ranges of motion without requiring the large amount of space that exercising outdoors demands.